1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for liquids which permit the liquid to remain hot or cold while it is retained in the container and further permit the user to drink the liquid from the container. The present invention further relates to removable sealing means on a container which assist in retaining the liquid in the container so that liquid will not spill out should the container accidentally be bumped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, containers which keep a liquid contained therein at almost their original temperature for several hours are known in the prior art. These containers are called vacuum bottles and are comprised of two walls enclosing a vacuum chamber therebetween and fitted with a metal outer case. The vacuum bottle is completely sealed at its opening by means of a screw cap or cork. Liquid is conventionally dispensed from the vacuum bottle into a cup. While it is possible for one to drink directly from a vacuum bottle, it is not commonly done since the opening is not intended to function as a drinking lip and liquid can easily spill out during the drinking process.
Conventional glasses, cups and mugs are commonly used to hold liquids for drinking purposes. However, their tops are completely open. As a result, the liquid can be retained at its original temperature for only a short period of time. In addition, if the container should accidentally be tipped, the liquid contained therein will spill out.
The inventor, Gary Ross, is also the inventor of the invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,218 issued on Apr. 15, 1986 for Safety Mug For Liquids Which Permits The Liquid To Retain Its Temperature While It Is In The Mug And Further Retain The Liquid If The Mug Is Tipped. The present invention is an improvement on this prior invention and in particular is an improvement in the mug body design to facilitate ease of manufacture and further is an improvement in the top which provides better sealing and more efficient insertion and removal.